


A Piece of Who I Was Before

by ElsieIvy



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieIvy/pseuds/ElsieIvy
Summary: Jason doesn't make a habit of worrying about Tim.  The younger vigilante has always managed just fine regardless of what others in the family might think.  Lately though even Jason is started to get concerned.





	1. Chapter 1

Tim had always been focused, quick witted, and well intense, but lately his hyperfocused intensity had verged on mania. Jason wasn’t completely sure he liked this Tim. If anyone asked Jason would say he didn’t like any version of Tim, but truthfully he’d learned to appreciate the younger vigilante. They’d go weeks, sometimes even months without so much as saying a word and then jump into an easy comradery the second the saw each other again. Jason had grown to tolerate most of the Bats but he would be lying if he said Tim wasn’t his favorite to work with.  
  
Right now though, as Jason watched Tim pace the small living room of the safehouse he couldn’t help be concerned.  
  
“God Replacement, take a breath and sit down. You’re making me nervous.”  
  
“You’re nervous?” Tim shot back. “I have Two-Face making my life hell, something is being laundered through the Iceberg Lounge, like more than usual, and Ra’s keeps sending ‘friends’ to ‘check up on me.’ But you’re nervous?”  
  
“Fine. Sorry Kid. Don’t worry about it. I can get Roy to help me out with this surveillance.”  
  
“I’m not a kid,” Tim snapped back, a little too fast. “But yeah, of course I’ll help. If we can shut down Falcone’s operation then it’ll be one less problem in Gotham.”  
  
Jason nodded. “Everything good over at WE?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, lots of paper work, but all good. Finally taking a few online classes so I can finish off my degree. Everything’s good. Really good.”  
  
Jason nodded uncertainly. “Okay, I guess I’ll meet you down at the docks tomorrow night then. Get some sleep, and something to eat. You look like shit.”  
  
“Always the charmer,” Tim snarked, pushing Jason gently out of the door to the apartment.  
  
Jason shook his head as he walked down the corridor of Tim's building. The texts Dick had been sending him for the past few weeks suddenly made more sense. He'd ignored the "check on Timmy" and "is Tim ok?" or shot back a quick "how the hell should I know?" Jason had chalked it up to typical over protective Dick, but now he wasn't so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

It was fully dark when Jason arrived on the roof overlooking the docks. Fully dark, but no cooler than it had been all day. Jason had hoped there might at least be a breeze blowing off the water, but no such luck. The air just hung thick and heavy with the stink of the river in summer.

Jason tried to ignore the sweat dripping under his helmet as he waited for Tim to arrive. He was a little surprised that the younger vigilante was late. Uber-punctual was generally Red Robin’s style.

When Tim finally appeared he was gasping and trying to catching his breath.

Jason eyed him quizzically, shifting from his perch. “Busy night?”

“When is it not?” Tim replied, panting. As he got closer to Jason, Jason could see that the parts of his face not covered by the domino were nearly as red as his costume.

Jason pulled a water bottle out of the bag next to him and tossed it to Tim. “We could be here a while, I brought provisions.”

“Thanks.” Tim drank deeply and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He settled down next to Jason on the roof. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nah. They’ve just been standing down there bullshitting.” Jason glanced at Tim, watching as the younger vigilante took another swig of water, nearly spilling the bottle in the process.

“Damn Red, I think it’s time you start laying off the coffee- you’re shaking like a leaf.”

Tim laughed a little too quickly. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll sleep next time I’m dead.”

Jason rolled his eyes, knowing that Tim couldn’t see it. He watched as Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, swaying slightly.

“You okay?” Jason asked, trying to get a closer look at Tim in the dim light.

“Just hot, s’all. Getting a headache,” Tim insisted, trying to push Jason away.

Jason removed one of his gloves and firmly slid his fingers under Tim’s glove, feeling for a pulse. He groaned when he felt the racing beats under the clammy skin.

He stood up, reaching down to pull Tim to his feet as well. “Come on Red, no stakeout for you tonight. I’ve got a safe house nearby. You can get a cold shower and we’ll get some food in you.”

“Really, I’m fine,” Tim insisted, allowing Jason to pull him to his feet. Tim stood shakily, swaying for a second before Jason laced an arm under his shoulders to steady him.

“Yeah, totally fine,” Jason agreed sarcastically as he led Tim off the roof. “No big deal, just some minor hyperthermia. What’s a little heat exhaustion between friends?”


	3. Chapter 3

Jason dumped Tim onto his couch, the younger vigilante still protesting that he was fine.

“Yeah, you’re doing awesome Replacement. Come on, arms up, let’s get you out of this suit.”

Tim obediently let Jason remove his suit and domino, half heartedly helping.

After the suit was off Jason took a long look at the vigilante on his couch. Tim’s chest was still heaving as he continued to fight to catch his breath. He looked underweight and vulnerable in just an undershirt and his boxer shorts.

Jason grabbed Tim’s wrist checking his pulse and was surprised to find it still racing.

“You’re at well over a hundred beats per minute. Any guesses why?”

Tim shrugged, not looking at Jason. “I should probably go a little easier on the coffee, huh?” Tim laughed, sounding a little hysterical.

“Coffee,” Jason repeated, dubious. “Right. I’m gonna grab us a couple Gatorades from the fridge. How about you sit tight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim didn’t object, apparently still struggling to control his breathing.

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fight back the migraine that was threatening to overwhelm his senses.

Everything is fine, he repeated in his head. He wasn’t naïve enough to really believe that though. Between the ruined stake out, the pile of WE work waiting for him on his desk, and the twenty or so other cases he needed to sort out, Tim did not have time for this. Pull it together he muttered to himself, trying to remember the meditation techniques he'd been taught. Tim had always been good at controlling his breathing and pulse but now nothing was working.

“Is blue flavored Gatorade okay?” Jason asked, tossing a bottle to Tim.

“Blue? Oh, yeah sure.” Tim fumbled with the bottle. “Sorry about the stakeout and you know…”

Jason shrugged. “Yeah, you owe me.”

Tim took a shaky sip of his Gatorade, trying to force himself to breath normally. His stomach lurched as the Gatorade hit it and Tim struggled to keep his composure, knowing that Jason was watching him critically.

“So are you going to tell me what you’re spinning out on?” Jason asked. “I’m not blind and I’ve known my share of speed addicts.”

Tim did a double take, trying to formulate a sentence. He was almost relieved when his stomach did another flip, forcing him to race to the bathroom and effectively ending the conversation.


End file.
